


The Spice in Your Routine

by marinefollese



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M, child! kisumi, child! momo, child! nagisa, child! rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinefollese/pseuds/marinefollese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single-dad AU! Haru leads a monotonous life, lonely as can be, where the only person he shares it with is his son, Rei. So when a brunet with a beautiful smile and a bubbly son move into the apartment across his, boy is Haru in for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i read this lovely singledadau! for midotaka and was inspired to write this piece. pardon me if it's a little ooc, because i'm still getting the hang of writing. i don't have much else to say other than please enjoy!!

“P-papa,” Rei said in a shaky voice, at the door to his father’s office, butterfly plushie in hand. His glasses were falling off his face, which was flushed and sweaty.

  
“C’mere,” murmured Haru, gesturing to his lap. Rei hurriedly scrambled over to his father and climbed atop his lap, burying his face into the material of his father’s sweater.

  
Wrapping his arms around his son, Haru asked, “What’s wrong, Rei?”

  
“Nightmare.” Rei mumbled into the material.

  
“Wanna talk about it?” Haru offered.

  
“In the nightmare, y-you said you didn’t love m-me anymore, Papa. Then you left,” Rei hiccupped as tears leaking out of his purple eyes.

  
“You know I’d never do that, Rei,” Haru assured, wiping his son’s tears with the cuff of his sweater.

  
“Wanna watch me finish up my design?” Haru asked, knowing one of Rei’s favourite things to do was watch him work; he was an established graphic designer and Rei was enamoured with his designs, waxing poetic to anyone who would listen of their beauty.

  
His son turned to face his father’s laptop, where he was finishing up a design for a sports company.

  
“Papa, I think you should colour this part purple,” Rei gestured to the large font occupying most of the space in the design.

  
“Okay,” Haru replied, kissing the top of Rei’s head.

  
\--

  


The duo continued this for another half an hour before Haru decided to put Rei, who was nodding off in his lap, back to bed. Lifting his son up into his arms, he walked out of his office, into Rei’s room and tucked him under the covers. He smoothed some of his hair away from his forehead, and placed a kiss on it before walking out of the room.

  
Turning the light off in his study, he headed into his own room, and slipped under the covers.

  
He sighed. This had been his routine for four years ever since he adopted Rei from the orphanage.

  
He was lonely and his life was too monotonous, so he added another member to his household. It had been the two of them against the world ever since he picked up his then two-year-old son. The cold, empty, dark feeling inside himself had reduced somewhat, but he was still very lonely.

  
He’d tried dating around here and there, but nothing too serious; he didn’t want to overwhelm his son and he never felt anything strong for his partners.

  
Shutting his eyelids, he tried to fall asleep, only to be awoken by a thud coming from next door.

  
He was going to ignore it and go back to sleep, but after a rather girlish scream from his light-sleeper of a son, he decided to check it out.

  
He was going to get Rei from his room, but he found that the boy was already outside his room, waiting for his father.

  
“P-papa, what was that?” Rei asked timidly, meeting Haru’s tired blue eyes.

  
“Probably something from next door. I’m gonna go check it out. Wanna come, Rei?” Haru asked, crouching to meet Rei’s eyes. Rei nodded and hesitantly took the hand of his father, who in turn gave it a small squeeze.

  
Haru knocked on the door of the apartment across the hall from his- the source of the thud- and was greeted by nobod-

  
Oh, there was a tiny blond child who opened the door.

  
“Hello!” The boy greeted in a very chipper voice.

  
“Is your mommy or daddy here?” asked Haru, bending down to meet the bright magenta eyes of the blond boy.

  
He nodded, blond curls bouncing, “Just daddy. He’s in the kitchen. Daddy!” He shrieked inside the house.

  
“Coming!” Haru heard a voice from inside the apartment.

  
A tall brunet made his way to the door, easily lifting the blond boy up onto his shoulders.

  
“Hello,” the brunet greeted Haru and Rei with a million-watt smile, causing something to jump in Haru’s chest.

  
“I’m Tachibana Makoto, and this is my son, Nagisa.” He smiled again, warm like summer, and his green eyes- woah they were so green¬- danced happily as he looked from Haru to Rei.

  
“Nanase Haruka. This is my son, Rei.” Haru added, stoic as ever.

  
“Ah! How rude of me. Please come in,” Makoto gestured inside his apartment, where Haru could see a couch and coffee table. Accepting the invitation, Haru entered the apartment, still holding Rei’s tiny hand.

  
“Would you like something to eat or drink? Actually it’s better if you don’t ask for anything to eat. I cannot cook to save my life- actually that’s why you’re probably here, right? I dropped my pan in the kitchen while trying to make pancakes for Nagisa, here,” Makoto gestured to his son who was sitting in an adjacent armchair to the couch Rei and Haru were on, “but things got a little out of hand.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and Haru found this weirdly endearing, “but anyways, yeah. What can I get you to drink?”  
“Barley tea is fine for both of us. Thank you.” Haru responded, earning him another million-watt smile from Makoto, who went inside towards his kitchen.

  
Haru had never liked people who talked too much, but for some strange reason he liked hearing Makoto speak. His voice was warm and friendly, even though he met Haru and Rei five minutes ago, he didn’t treat them like strangers.

  
Makoto came back with the drinks on a tray, handing Haru his barley tea, and Rei his in a Spongebob mug. Nagisa got a hot chocolate, or at least Haru thought it was hot chocolate, the way it was adorned with a huge swirl of whipped cream and marshmallows. Haru watched, as Makoto’s hands wrapped around his own mug of hot chocolate- this one with no toppings.

  
Makoto seated himself in the armchair, Nagisa sitting in between his legs.

  
Nagisa pointed towards Rei’s Spongebob cup, exclaiming, “That’s my favourite cup! It’s so fun to drink out of, isn’t it?”

  
Rei blushed a bright red at the attention paid to him by the small boy, and nodded. Nagisa beamed at this and his father ruffled his hair affectionately. Haru smiled at Rei, whose blush had somewhat calmed down.

  
“Anyways, I’m really sorry about all the commotion earlier. It didn’t wake you up, did it?” Makoto asked.

  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t asleep yet and Rei is a naturally light sleeper. Thank you for your hospitality, but I think we should be getting back. It is a school night.” Haru stood up, as did Rei.

  
Makoto walked them out of his apartment.

  
“See you tomorrow, then?” Makoto asked, to which Haru gave a small nod and bid goodnight.

  
\--

  
Indeed they saw each other the next day, when they were both on the way to send their kids to school.

  
“Morning, Haru; Rei-kun.” Makoto greeted the two as Haru was locking up the door to his apartment. Haru turned to face Makoto to be greeted by another one of Makoto’s smiles.

“Morning, Uncle Haru; Rei-chan!” Nagisa chirped from next to his father’s leg.

  
“Morning Makoto; Nagisa.” Haru murmured, but it was apparently loud enough for the Tachibanas to hear as both their faces split into huge grins.

  
“Uncle Haru,” Nagisa got Haru’s attention by pulling on his pant leg, “is Rei-chan going to my school?”

  
“I’ve registered Nagisa at the school near the park about two blocks away. I have a friend who works there so I figured why not?”

  
“Rei goes to that school.” Haru affirmed.

  
“That’s great, Rei-chan! We could be best friends!” Nagisa cried, happily engulfing Rei with a bear hug that was surprisingly strong for his size and age. Rei sputtered uncomfortably until Makoto chastised his son to pull away.

  
“Sorry about that, Rei-kun. Nagisa can be a little over affectionate sometimes, can’t you, huh, you little monster?” Makoto picked Nagisa up and tickled the boy’s belly, causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles.

  


“Stop da-ahahahahahahaha- daddy st-ahahahaha!”

  
“Okay, okay. But come on, we’ll be late.” Makoto helped Nagisa climb onto his shoulders, while Rei settled for holding Haru’s hand.

  
The walk to the kindergarten was uneventful, save for Nagisa’s incessant chatter about anything and everything.

  
(“Rei-chan, isn’t my penguin backpack the coolest!?”)

  
(“Daddy, can I have ice cream after school?”)

  
(“Actually, daddy, I want pancakes.”)

  
(“I change my mind, daddy. I want cupcakes.”)

They arrived at the kindergarten twenty minutes later, and Makoto found his friend, Aiichirou, waiting outside.

  
“Makoto! And look how Nagisa-kun has grown up!” Aiichirou said to Makoto and Nagisa as he approached the group of four.

  
“Oh, Nanase-san, you know Makoto?” Aiichirou asked, curious as to why his friend was with his student’s father.

  
“My new neighbour.”

  
“How’d you know Haru, Ai?”

  
“Rei-kun is in my class. Which Nagisa-kun will be joining as well!” Aiichirou said, taking Nagisa and Rei’s hand in either of his own.

  
“Oh, and Makoto, there’s some paperwork for you to fill, but I assuming you’ll be filling it up on the way out.”

  
“Yup. Thanks, Ai.” Makoto waved off, and headed back with Haru to their apartment complex.

  
They parted ways at the building, Haru going back to his office to continue his design, and Makoto to the car park, and off to work.

  
\--

  
Haru welcomed the change just one morning with Makoto and Nagisa had brought.

  
Rei now had a playmate and a friend, which he knew was hard for his son to make. He was quiet, serious and often stoic, uncannily like Haru; it was a wonder Rei was adopted.  
Haru often worried about his son. He was quiet, and not very social, just like himself as a child. He had found solace in the water, often times spending more time swimming or in the bath, than anywhere else. He had made one lifelong friend in his childhood, during swimming lessons, so he had survived.

  
Rei, however, was not so lucky in the way Haru was- he didn’t have a hobby, nor any apparent interests. Haru was thinking of enrolling him in swimming school for two reasons: he genuinely felt that it was important for Rei to learn how to swim and he wanted Rei to make more friends. He hated seeing Rei be lonely when he could do something about it.

  
He decided to stop by the swimming club on the way back from the kindergarten.

  
\--

  
Around 5:30, he headed for the kindergarten. Walking quietly, he thought on how he would break the news to Rei.

  
He hoped his son would take it well.

  
He knew Rei didn’t take to well to sudden changes, especially so if the change was something he disliked. Delving deeper into thoughts about his son, he didn’t notice a silver sedan pull up beside him. The driver’s window lowered, and it revealed Makoto, but he was wearing glasses, and bore a tired smile.

  
“Haru, would you like a lift?” He asked.

  
“Thanks.” Haru got into the passenger seat, and Makoto drove towards the kindergarten.

  
“We can give you a ride back too if you want,” Makoto offered kindly, drumming his hands on the steering wheel.

  
“Actually, I’ll be taking Rei to the swim club. I’m thinking of registering him for classes.”

  
“What a coincidence!” Makoto laughed. Haru decided he quite liked the sound of Makoto’s laugh; it was light and easy, not to mention extremely pleasant on his ears.  
“I was going to register Nagisa too. He swam back in our old town, and he liked it so much, so I decided to put him back into swimming school.”

  
Haru smiled. Anyone who liked swimming and water was okay in his book.

  
Makoto parked at the kindergarten’s adjoining parking lot, and the two fathers got out of the car. He locked the car, and walked beside Haru towards the school building.  
“Haru, I’ve got to go fill up some paperwork, so just wait for me here, okay?” They parted ways at the lobby- Makoto went to the school office and Haru to Rei’s classroom.

  
“Papa!” Rei greeted brightly, running up and hugging his father’s legs.

  
“Uncle Haru! Uncle Haru! Do you know where my daddy is?” Nagisa came up to him and Rei, with his penguin backpack already strapped on, ready to go home.

  
“In the office, Nagisa-kun. He’s filling up some paperwork. We’re all going somewhere together, so shall we wait for him at the lobby?” Haru suggested.

  
Nagisa nodded, while Rei looked at him questioningly. He took both of their hands, as Nagisa led them to the lobby.

  
Makoto was walking towards the lobby just as Haru, Rei and Nagisa were approaching it.

  
“Oh, Haru! You got Nagisa as well; thanks.” He smiled and picked Nagisa up.

  
“How was your first day of school, champ?”

  
“Great! Daddy, I made so many friends, but my favourite friend is Rei-chan for sure! Rei-chan showed me around today, and did you know daddy, Rei-chan is a really good painter? He painted a pretty butterfly today during art time, right Rei-chan?” Nagisa nearly tumbled out of his father’s arms trying to look over at Rei.

  
“It was supposed to be beautiful, Nagisa-kun.” Rei mumbled sullenly.

  
“And I’m sure it was, Rei. Other people have different ways of saying things are pretty, Rei,” Haru told his son, trying not to dampen his spirits too much. He felt a tug on his pant leg, and saw Rei looking up at him expectantly; he lifted the boy into his arms.

  
“Daddy, you said we were going somewhere, right?” Rei asked into Haru’s shoulder.

  
“We are. We’re going to get you guys registered at the swimming club.”

  
“Swimming? That doesn’t sound beautiful, daddy.”

  
“Swimming is very beautiful, Rei. Just ask Nagisa.” Haru suggested, not liking his son’s reaction.

  
They had reached the car, and Makoto buckled Nagisa in while Haru buckled Rei in.

  
After all was settled, the group of four set off. Sometime during the journey, Haru watched ,through the rear view mirror, as Rei tugged on Nagisa’s shorts hesitantly. The blond boy stopped his never-ceasing chatter and looked at Rei questioningly.

  
“Nagisa-kun, i-is swimming fun?” Rei asked nervously, looking at his small hands folded on his lap.

  
“Oh, Rei-chan, swimming is _so fun_! Being in the water is unlike anything else, Rei-chan!” Nagisa declared brightly, his hands waving around for added dramatic flair. Haru noticed how Rei seemed to deflate a little in relief; his little body seemed less taught and his hands stopped wringing nervously.

  
When they arrived at the swimming club, Makoto parked the car, and opened the door for both Nagisa and Rei, who scrambled out through Nagisa’s door before Haru could open his. Nagisa seemed to notice Rei’s discomfort towards swimming return, so he grasped Rei’s hand in his own.

  
“Don’t worry, Rei-chan! Swimming is fun!” Nagisa assured Rei with a bright smile, which seem to mirror itself on his father’s face. Makoto was smiling warmly at Rei- this was Makoto’s full smile, Haru saw once yesterday, where his eyes would shut and his mouth would curve upwards pleasantly, and decided he liked quite a lot.

  
“Rei, you might not really enjoy swimming now, but given time I’m sure you will warm up to it, okay?” Haru squeezed his son’s hand for good measure.

  
Moving past the automated doors in the swimming club, Makoto and Haru strode up to the reception desk. A pretty lady with brown hair and amber eyes turned around to face them.

  
“Hello, can I help you gentlemen?” She asked Makoto and Haru, looking at the two.

  
Makoto spoke up for the both of them, “I’d like to register my son for swimming lessons and Haru would like to register his son too.”

  
“Sure. You two both need to fill out our registration forms here,” she handed each parent a form and a pen, “and sign at the bottom.”

  
After they handed their forms back to the lady, she did a quick review of them.

  
“So, Tachibana Nagisa has already gone for prior lessons, while Nanase Rei hasn’t. Would you like me to put them in the same class?”

  
“That’d be great, thanks!” Makoto said, smiling yet again, at Haru, who could only stare dumbfoundedly back.

  
“So is Saturday morning ten o’clock alright for you? The class is an hour long.”

  
“That’s fine, thanks.”

  
“Saturday is fine, thank you.”

  
“Thank you so much, sirs, and have a nice day!” She said as the group made their way out. Haru took Rei’s right hand, while Nagisa took Rei’s left. Makoto took his son’s left hand, and they walked back to the car, with Nagisa singing the words to some song they were taught in school that day.

  
Makoto and Haru each buckled their children up in the car, and Makoto set off for the apartment complex once everyone was seated and had their seatbelts fastened.

  
\--

  
“I guess this is where we part ways?” Makoto chuckled, before he and Haru turned to their respective doors and unlocked them.

  
“Goodnight Makoto; Nagisa-kun.” Haru bid them before ushering Rei inside the apartment.

  
“You too, Haru; Rei-kun!” Makoto replied before both doors were shut for the night.

  
Haru went through his usual weekday routine with Rei- get him to take a bath, prepare and have dinner, read him a story and tuck him in, and before he knew it he was under his covers himself, ready to go to sleep.

  
That night, however, he felt different. The consuming, dark loneliness that had plagued him before reduced in the slightest. And for the first time, he fell asleep thinking of forest green eyes.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru just falls deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update!  
> this chapter might seem a little rushed, but that was my intention. i wanted to move these two into the phase of knowing each other for a couple of months already. btw if you don't know alr, haru's established he's gay alr. makoto hasn't.

Haru watched as Nagisa hopped out of the pool, while Rei opted to climb out using the ladder. The two boys joined the rest of the class as they thanked their swimming coach, a boisterous blond man- with a hideous haircut, in Haru’s opinion, for the lesson. Nagisa and Rei headed over to where Haru and Makoto were waiting for them. Nagisa ran up to his father, despite the warning of the wet floors and the dangers they possess, and threw his wet self into his father’s arms. Rei handed Haru his goggles, in return for his glasses, and Haru toweled him dry. After setting Nagisa down, Makoto toweled him down too.

The fathers ushered their sons into the changing rooms, where many other parents were present with their children. The boys headed to the showers, Nagisa running off with some strawberry scented shampoo and soap, while Rei with his mildly-scented lavender soaps.

The boys returned ten minutes later, freshly showered, and sweet-scented. They got changed and Makoto drove them all home; not before Nagisa demanded he have fruit juice from the vending machine near the entrance.

\--

Once at home, Haru started prepping lunch. His favourite Saturday lunch, was rice, miso soup and grilled mackerel. It was just as simple as it was easy to prepare, so all was good for him. Rei often brought his colouring materials with him to the island in the kitchen where he would keep his father company while he prepared lunch.

Rei idly occupied his time, colouring a picture of a butterfly, while Haru steamed the rice, and boiled the soup.

“Papa?” Rei called out to his father.

“Hmm?” Haru hummed in acknowledgment.

“Swimming isn’t so bad. It’s kinda fun, especially the butterfly. The butterfly is my favourite, Papa.” Rei said happily.

“I’m glad. Things aren’t so bad if you give them a try, aren’t they, Rei?” Haru turned around to face his son, who was grinning.

“You’re right, Papa! Hey, Papa, what’s your favourite stroke?”

“Free.” Haru answered without a moment’s hesitation.

“You’re so weird, Papa,” Rei laughed.

Rather offended by that statement, Haru decided it was high time he punish his son. Assaulting Rei’s stomach with his fingers, he tickled relentlessly until his son was in tears.

“That’ll teach you not to mess with Papa.” Haru said, kissing Rei’s forehead.

“I love you, Papa.”

“Me too.”

\--

Haru ended up making too much miso soup, so instead of letting it go to waste like before, Haru decided to drop it off at Makoto’s. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by the same person as the first time.

“Uncle Haru!” Nagisa chirped. Patting the boy’s blond head softly, he questioned for Makoto. But before Nagisa could scream for his father, Makoto came bounding the halls, “Nagisa! How many times have I told you never to open the door to strangers?”

“Oh Haru,” he greeted upon arriving at the door, “hello.”

“Hello. I accidently made some extra miso soup for lunch and I was wondering if you would like any.”

“Wow, thanks! Nagisa and I haven’t eaten yet so that’s great!” Makoto smiled at Haru, before having a container of soup shoved into his face.

“Here,” Haru said quite awkwardly, “don’t mind me asking, but what are you two planning on having for lunch?”

“I was planning on getting delivery of so-“

“No need. I’ll cook for you. Is mackerel fine.” Haru seemed to say it in a way that didn’t make it a question.

“No, you really don’t have to do that for us! It’s fine, Haru!”

“Is mackerel fine.”

“I guess,” Makoto reluctantly let Haru disappear into his apartment, and enter Makoto’s with enough mackerel and rice for two.

Makoto and Nagisa were seated at the dinner table in the kitchen area watching Haru mill around their kitchen. Twenty minutes later and they were presented with a dish of mackerel fried rice each.

“Thanks for the food, Haru.”

“No problem. I’ll be heading out now.”

“Bye, Haru.” Haru let himself out of the apartment, leaving Makoto and Nagisa with soon-to-be satisfied palates.

\--

The weeks passed by in a whirlwind and Haru found himself yet again sending Rei to swim class, along with Makoto and Nagisa, the former offering to chauffeur the group of four to the swim club every Saturday.

It had become routine for Haru to prepare Saturday lunch for the Tachibanas too. At first, he’d settled for just dropping it over at the house, but now he and Rei would make their way over to their neighbours’ house and eat there with them as well.

He had one day learned of Makoto’s fondness of green curry, while Nagisa had an apparent preference for anything strawberry flavoured, especially strawberry shortcake, so one day he showed up with the ingredients to make green curry, and a strawberry shortcake he had made the night before, topped with icing and sliced strawberries- which Rei helped to arrange, insisting that _he_  was the one who had to make Nagisa-kun’s cake beautiful- and it made both the Tachibanas very happy. Rei found himself on the receiving end of Nagisa’s death embrace, while Haru found delight at the way Makoto’s face lit up and his eyes scrunched to form what Haru had come to regard as his favourite of Makoto’s expressions- where his eyes would scrunch up and his whole face would be split by his lips in a smile.

Haru found himself eager to make more green curry after that. Something about that smile Makoto sent him, caused him to feel warm inside, and it wasn’t from the green curry.

Haru began to feel a range of emotions around Makoto. Not that they were all good. Once, after Nagisa and Rei finished their swimming lesson, Haru offered to bring Nagisa and Rei to the front of the building after they showered while Makoto got the car. Makoto agreed, but on his way out with the kids, he noticed Makoto speaking with someone. The two appeared to be friends- the woman, whoever she was, lightly punched Makoto’s chest as the two laughed about something- and something bitter engulfed Haru. He decided he didn’t like this woman whoever she was, until Nagisa ran up to her, screaming all the way, “Aunt Gou! Aunt Gou!”

The little blond boy collided into her, and she ruffled his hair affectionately. Haru hesitantly approached them, as Nagisa bombarded the woman with questions, talking at a rate of roughly 500 words a minute. “Momo-kun is going for swimming lessons, too, Nagisa-kun. In fact, here comes Uncle Sei with right now.” She said, and Haru saw a tall man with slicked back orange hair carrying a boy who looked like a mini version of him, minus the hair- the boy’s was a messy orange mop.

“If it isn’t Makoto!” The man exclaimed in his booming voice, slapping Makoto good-naturedly on the back.

“Seijuuro! How nice to see you and Momo-kun here! Nagisa just finished up his swimming lessons and we’re heading home with- ah! There you are, Haru!” Makoto seemed to finally acknowledge Haru’s presence

. “We’re neighbours; Haru’s son, Rei-kun goes for lessons here, too. He’s in Nagisa’s class.” No sooner than Makoto finished speaking, Haru found a hand grabbed his free one and shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Haru.” The man- Seijuuro- said, grinning wildly at Haru.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Haru said, passive as ever.

“Anyways, Makoto it was nice catching up, but we should really be heading home. See you soon?” The woman- Gou- said, while patting Makoto’s shoulder.

“Sure. See you soon, Gou; Sei.” Makoto gave each of them a hug, and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“See you soon, too, Momo-kun!”

“Bye Uncle and Auntie! See you soon, Momo-chan!” Nagisa bid the family goodbye brightly.

The bitter feeling coursing through Haru’s veins subsided somewhat, but it was replaced with something worse when he saw Makoto look longingly at Seijuuro and Gou who shared a quick kiss as they walked out of the building.

Something inside Haru pulled and for the first time in many he found himself wanting to dispel Makoto’s sadness by placing a kiss of his own on Makoto’s cheek, or maybe even his lips. He wondered what happened to Makoto’s wife- Nagisa’s mother- to make him feel lonely. He knew better than to ask, though, so he decided to usher the group to Makoto’s car.

“Haru, sorry about that. It’s just that I haven’t seen Gou and Seijuuro in forever, and we’re really old friends. I went to high school with them, and did you know they were high school sweethearts too? It’s so sweet how their love stayed strong through all these years, huh?” Makoto asked happily, his green eyes twinkling in admiration of his friends, as he made eye contact with Haru.

“I don’t mind. You must miss your friends.”

“I do. But I have Haru now, so I’m not lonely at all.” Makoto confessed, and Haru found his heart thumping hard because of that admission.

\--

Haru wasn’t particularly busy on Sunday, so while Rei was reading in his room, he found himself engaging in one of his favourite pastimes, besides swimming, painting. Preparing an easel and canvas, the paint and brushes, sketching, charcoal sticks, watercolours, were like a second home to him.

Opening his box of watercolours- he decided he’d do an ocean landscape based on a picture he saw in a magazine- he found himself gravitating towards the green end of the colour spectrum before he even knew it. Sighing to himself, he settled for painting a green forest instead.

Making light sketches on the canvas, he dipped his brush in the paint, before hearing his doorbell ring.

Putting his brush down, he headed to the front door. He expected to find Makoto or Nagisa on the other side- he never had many visitors- but he found a woman with amber hair and sea green eyes.

“Hello, sir, I was wondering if you know if the Tachibanas are at home?” She asked Haru. Haru knew Makoto and Nagisa usually went out grocery shopping on Sundays, and returned at around this time. He was about to divulge this information when he heard two pairs of footsteps padding down the hallway.

“Chigusa?” Makoto breathed out, and what Haru could tell from his tone, in somewhat disbelief. Nagisa’s chatter ceased too.

“Makoto.” She acknowledged him tensely, her tone clipped.

“Chigusa, we-uh, we’d better take this inside.” He unlocked the apartment door and let her enter first, followed by Nagisa, and then himself, before shutting the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Haru at his own door.

Who was Chigusa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Chigusa plays an important role in Makoto's and Nagisa's lives. Kudos to you if you can guess who she is lol  
> 2\. Mako knows more than just gou and sei from high school and his other friends will be intro soon.  
> 3\. Why is momo seigou's son you might ask? well i wanted to give them a son that was a canon chara in the series, and kisumi will be used later. nitori is an adult here. besides i can't exclude momo of i can help it so here he is!!
> 
> any feedback is greatly appreciated, so in the words of Anna Akana, "Stay awesome, Gotham!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i present installment three and say hello to family sourin

Not five minutes after Chigusa entered Makoto’s apartment, Haru heard his doorbell ringing again.

“Hey, Haru, do you mind if I leave Nagisa over here for a while?” Makoto asked with an apologetic smile when Haru opened the door. He wasn’t so much shocked at Makoto’s behaviour as he was at Nagisa’s. The little boy had his head turned towards his and Makoto’s apartment, and Nagisa’s little hands- even little than Rei’s- were fisted in Makoto’s slacks.

“Sure. Don’t worry about lunch, either. I’ll take care of that.” Haru offered, ushering Nagisa into his apartment.

Makoto’s tense shoulders seemed to deflate a little at this and he muttered a quick thanks and goodbye to Nagisa before disappearing back into his own apartment.

Haru led Nagisa to Rei’s room, where he was reading on his bed.

“Rei, Nagisa is staying over for a while.” Rei’s face seemed to light up as they found the eyes of his friend.

“Hello, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said quietly, very unlike the usual Nagisa who would by now tackle Rei into a hug. Nagisa’s behaviour sent worry coursing through Haru.

“Nagisa-kun, what’s wrong?” Rei immediately sensed something was off with his friend and was off the bed in an instant.

“I-it’s nothing Rei-chan. Could we watch TV?”

“Sure. I’ll put something on for the two of you.” Haru said, leading the children to the living room where the television was. The boys sat down on the couch, Rei holding Nagisa’s hand in an attempt to comfort him. Haru put on a DVD, and left the boys to watch television in favour of working on his painting.

Sometime halfway through the movie, Haru headed to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the three of them. When lunch was ready, he called the boys to the dinner table and they ate together. None of them attempted conversation, so lunch was a quiet affair. After lunch, Haru joined the boys for the rest of the movie and part of the sequel. As they were nearing the end of the second movie, Haru heard his doorbell ringing again.

A surprise was waiting for him on the other side of his door. And it wasn’t a good one; Makoto looked broken. Haru’s worry increased tenfold.

“Haru thanks for watching Nagisa.” Makoto’s voice wavered slightly on saying his son’s name.

“No problem.”

“Nagisa we’re going to Uncle Rin’s. Come on!” Makoto called out to Nagisa and the little boy scrambled off Haru’s couch and up to his father, who lifted him into his arms. Haru shut the door after watching the two disappear down the hall, wondering what had happened to the father and son duo- Nagisa had a problem keeping his mouth shut, he seemed to be experiencing the opposite this time, and Makoto whose face would be adorned with this adorable smile, was pensive.

\--

Makoto buckled Nagisa in the car as fast as he could and sped off in the direction of Rin’s house.

Rin (and Sousuke) were very close friends of his and he relied on them just as much as they relied on him.

When Sousuke and Rin were thinking of adoption, Makoto helped them out- teaching them the basics of parenting, letting them take care of Nagisa (who was still a baby) for a day, relieving them of the anxieties that came with being a first-time parent and even going baby shopping with them. It was to his astonishment that the couple entered the orphanage nervous wrecks, and left as proud fathers of two. He’d been expecting them to bring home one child, but they told him about their decision to adopt a pair of brothers. One was named Kisumi, he was two years Nagisa’s senior, and the other, Hayato, who was Nagisa’s age.

Nagisa hit it off instantaneously with the boys, his bright demeanour matching Kisumi’s, while Hayato was content to follow them around. The three were inseparable, making Makoto feel awful when he decided to move out of the suburbs where they used to live, into an apartment in the city where he and Nagisa currently resided.

Sousuke and Rin, however, were the ones to encourage the decision. When Makoto’s marriage fell through the cracks in a hideous (and still pending) divorce, Rin and Sousuke helped him pick up what pieces they could and tried to do the same to ones they couldn’t.

Makoto couldn’t help but feel thankful for people like them in his life. All his friends helped during that time- Rin and Sousuke helped him pick up the pieces of his life, while Seijuuro and Gou did whatever they could too. Gou recommended he get away from the toxic house he had in the suburbs, and into somewhere where he could start a clean slate in the city. They all ganged together and helped him pack his and Nagisa’s things and move into his apartment.

He was eternally grateful to have friends such as the ones he had, and he swore he would pay them all back the moment he could.

\--

He parked his car outside Rin and Sousuke’s house and got Nagisa out of the car. Lifting Nagisa up into his arms, he made his way up the steps that led to their porch and rang on their doorbell. The door opened immediately and revealed Rin, who smiled upon seeing who was at the door.

“Makoto, and Nagisa-kun, long time no see, huh?” He smiled at the two of them, before widening the gap between the door and doorframe so that the two could enter.

Makoto and Nagisa made their way over to the couch, very familiar with their surroundings.

“So what’s up?” Rin asked as he made his way over to the couch and sat down, Nagisa sandwiched in between his father and Rin.

“Chigusa came. Uh, I need… advice, Rin. She made some demands and I-I don’t know what to do. I’m so lost, Rin,” Makoto rubbed his face tiredly, sighing forlornly.

“Sousuke’ll be taking the kids to the park soon. Nagisa-kun, you wanna join them, bud? I need to talk to your dad, okay?” Rin asked Nagisa, smiling slightly when the boy nodded.

Speak of the devil, thought Makoto, as Sousuke appeared, with Kisumi and Hayato in tow, from the direction of the boys’ bedrooms.

“Yo, Makoto.” Sousuke greeted.

“Sousuke, Nagisa’ll be joining you guys to the park. I need to talk to Makoto, here.”

Sousuke’s eyebrows arched up slightly as if to ask why- he wasn’t much of a talker.

“Chigusa.” Makoto supplied and Sousuke’s teal eyes shone with understanding and sympathy, and he gave Makoto a squeeze on the shoulder.

“You guys text me when you’re done.”

Sousuke gathered the children and made their way outside.

Rin, meanwhile rummaged in the fridge while this happened, and threw a can of beer towards Makoto, who accepted it gratefully. Popping open his own can, Rin took a sip.

“Chigusa came to your apartment, huh?  _What_  did that bitch want?” Rin asked, child-friendly language filters thrown out the window.

“Rin, she wants full custody of Nagisa.”

“ _What the fuck_.”

“She thinks I’m not fit to take care of Nagisa, and that she’d be better as his mother.”

“Need someone remind her who was it that broke her husband’s and her son’s heart? Need someone remind her who was it that slept around with another man, while her husband stayed faithful all the while?”

“Enough, Rin.” Makoto tried to stop his friend, but to no avail. Rin was heaving in anger.

“No, it’s not enough, Makoto. Somebody better put that bitch through exactly what she put you and Nagisa through.”

“I don’t want to do that, Rin.”

“When are you going to stop being a martyr, and start giving her what she deserves?” Rin almost shouted at Makoto. He just wanted the best for Makoto, and he thought treating Chigusa the way she treated him would be the solution.

“Would that make me any better than her, Rin? I would just be proving that I’m not fit to take care of Nagisa, if I’m too caught in revenge against my ex-wife!” Makoto exclaimed.

“No, Mako, that’s not true.” Rin immediately sank down next to his friend, who was hunched over, with his face in his hands.

“I don’t want her to take away Nagisa, though. He’s my entire world.” Makoto said, before the pent up emotions he had been holding in since everything fell apart, tumbled out in the form of tears.

Rin felt awful seeing Makoto cry. Despite Makoto being rather sensitive, he never cried much, even in childhood.

Settling to comfort him the way he would comfort Sousuke or his children, Rin stroked Makoto’s hair gently, fingers running through the soft strands.

“Hey, Mako, don’t worry. We’ll get you custody of Nagisa.” Rin said, conviction coursing through him. Chigusa wasn’t right to say Makoto wasn’t a fit father; Makoto was the best parent Rin knew, and he refused to separate his best friend from his son, nor separate Nagisa from the person he loved most in the world.

\-- 

Makoto felt slightly better on the ride home than he did on the way to Rin’s house because he let a weight off his shoulders and he felt better knowing he had his friends’ support. Seeing Nagisa look happier made him feel much lighter, too.

 He noticed his son was awfully quiet after his encounter with Chigusa but he didn’t know how to approach the matter. Maybe Chigusa was right, and he was a bad father.

No, he thought, shaking his head. Negative thoughts wouldn’t improve his situation. He had to think of what he could do to improve the situation and what he could do for Nagisa.  Nagisa had lost his mother long before, he decided to separate with Chigusa.

Living in that house was awful. The couple had married once they found out Chigusa was expecting. They came together in superficiality, both looking for a quick fling with an attractive partner. Makoto didn’t know what Chigusa’s reasons for dating him were, but he did so to get his harping parents off his back.

Chigusa was bitter about her pregnancy, claiming how the child would be a burden on her. Makoto had greatly differing sentiments- he was excited to be a father, extremely so. He then learnt the meaning of a pregnant glow, because he slowly fell in love with his wife, beaming with pride at his family-to-be. He showered Chigusa with affection, doting on her, which she seemed to appreciate very much, as she appeared truly happy too.

Nagisa was born, and he thought everything was fine. They were a regular family, and they did normal things- grocery shopping, they went to parks, holidays, birthdays and Christmas.

He spent the day with Sousuke and Rin as they three of them took the children to the nearby amusement park. He had enjoyed spending quality time with Nagisa, and was looking forward to dinner at home. Chigusa was a good cook, and amusement park food wasn’t the best.

Opening the door to the townhouse, he found Chigusa’s clothes scattered everywhere, as well as those of a stranger. Two and two clicked in his mind, and he picked Nagisa up and drove to Rin’s as fast as he could.

\--

Heading up the stairs to the apartment, he listened intently to Nagisa who was telling him about his time at the park, and how Hayato cried after spilling his ice cream. The boy was trying his hardest not to fall out of his father’s arms while he recounted the incident with dramatic hand gestures. He chuckled at his son’s amusing antics, nuzzling Nagisa’s hair.

Just as he was about to open the door to enter his apartment, the door to Haru’s flew open.

“Have you eaten yet?” Haru asked. Still a little surprised, Makoto shook his head dumbly.

“Come in.” Haru held the door open wider, and Makoto brushed past him.

He set Nagisa down, and watched as the boy screamed for “Rei-chan, Rei-chan!” until he entered Rei’s room. Makoto seated himself at the island in Haru’s kitchen and watched as the man milled about the kitchen he was familiar with, preparing dinner for the four.

Content to stare at nothing in particular while he was lost in his reverie, he didn’t realise that time had not ceased, until Haru placed a steaming bowl of rice in front of him. Looking at the island, he realised Haru had prepared quite a feast.

Nagisa and Rei came into the kitchen moments later, attracted by the smell of food from the kitchen. Haru’s cooking was as good as ever, and Makoto found he had a hard time resisting seconds. Nagisa didn’t though, and he watched embarrassedly as his son piled and piled up his bowl and side dish. Shooting an apologetic smile at Haru, he received a small one in return.

In the months he had known Haru, he noticed the other man never smiled. _Ever_.

\--

Once the meal was over, Nagisa and Rei hurriedly retreated back to Rei’s room, and Makoto watched amusedly as Nagisa yelled for Rei to be faster.

He settled next to Haru on the couch, who was seemingly burning holes in Makoto with his stare. 

"Is something wrong, Haru?" Makoto asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Haru shook his head. 

"Thanks for dinner, Haru."

"No problem. How is Nagisa doing with school?" 

 _Of all the questions you had to ask, Haru, it had to be something like that,_ Haru thought, cursing himself at his inability to dispel the awkward air around them. 

"Nagisa? He's doing well in his school; he has a lot of friends, but I suppose I have Rei to thank for that. He was a little upset about having to leave his old school- his best friend was there, but he's doing well, thanks to Rei." Makoto smiled, and Haru felt tension in the room dissipate. Haru wondered how Makoto's smile could ease everything within him, and he found himself staring at Makoto's lips.

They were slightly pink, and were plump, pulled into Haru's favourite of Makoto's expressions. Haru found himself drawn to those lips, and before he could stop himself, he found himself kissing the object of his affections, who quickly pulled away.

"H-Haru. I'm s-sorry." Haru heard Makoto whisper in shaky voice, before he all but grabbed Nagisa and hightailed for his apartment across the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAQ WHY HARU. this might seem a little rushed, and i admit i did rush it in the backstory part, but i will explain. also next installment, we probs go back to haru's pov.  
> EDIT: i edited the kissy scene cos its quality has been bugging me for days:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see? hah anyways i hope you enjoy this installment of the fic and look out for two things: i plan to update this again sometime this week, and i want to write a sourin companion piece for this wherein those two take in kisumi and hayato.

“Haru, we need to talk,” Haru heard after a bout of rather incessant knocking on his door from Makoto.He was currently on his couch, Rei in his lap, reading a science book. Haru gently ran his hands through Rei’s soft hair, while his son busied himself with a book that was rather advanced for his age. He heard Makoto sigh and something like the sound of another door slamming. Makoto probably returned home, and so had been the cycle for the past two days. Makoto would knock on his door, asking for Haru to come talk to him, only to be ignored by said man, and Makoto would walk off, disappointed.

Haru felt guilty about treating Makoto like that after what happened that night, but he was just unsure and confused. Relationships weren’t really his thing, he often messed them up, and quite badly, so his social inadequacies piled up after every failed attempt at a relationship. It was a wonder Makoto had even stuck with him these past months, and now he had ruined everything for himself. _And Rei_ , he realized, after a moment. He’d ruined his son’s chances of friendship with Nagisa.

The boys may still be with each other in school, but that was where the interactions stopped. Haru made a special point of avoiding Makoto on his way to drop Nagisa in school today. He’d left earlier and decided to go grocery shopping so he could avoid Makoto until he went to work.

“Rei, would it be okay if you stopped being friends with Nagisa?” Haru asked.

“What? Papa, what’s wrong with Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked worriedly, turning hastily in Haru’s lap to face him.

“Nothing’s wrong with Nagisa. Papa messed up with Nagisa’s father is all.” Haru said, avoiding Rei’s eyes. He felt small hands grip the sides of his face as they made him face his son. Looking into Rei’s purple eyes, he felt incredibly guilty from trying to hide this from his son, even if it had been two days.

“If Papa made a mistake, then Papa should fix it, shouldn’t he?” Rei asked earnestly.

“He should, but he doesn’t know how, Rei.” He confessed. Rei’s face scrunched up and he gave Haru a very serious expression.

“Then I’ll help Papa. I’m very smart, you know.”

“Of course you are.” Haru hummed in agreement and kissed the top of Rei’s head, as his son went back to reading his book. 

 --

Makoto knocked on his door again the next day. Haru had just got back from bringing Rei home from school, and didn’t see him at the kindergarten. He probably got there before Haru did, so he must have left work early.

Haru decided enough was enough. He could see that Rei was affected by this too, it was evident that his son missed Nagisa’s frequent (daily) visits, or his frequent (daily) insistences that Rei come over to his house instead. Haru and Makoto decided they’d alternate between the apartments, but Nagisa hadn’t been over in two days, and Rei busied himself by cooping himself in his room with a book.

His apartment was like how it used to be before the Tachibanas came waltzing into their lives.

Opening his door, he saw Makoto’s face seemingly deflate in relief. Haru felt a little guilty seeing Makoto like that, but he stepped aside so Makoto could enter his apartment. Makoto made his way inside, without Nagisa, so Haru shot him a puzzled look.

“Oh, I left Nagisa over at my friends’ house.” Makoto supplied. Haru nodded in affirmation, before guiding Makoto to the couch.

“Haru. We need to talk about that day. I was wondering if we could forget what happened and move on from here?” Makoto was serious now, he could see; Makoto’s eyes would turn dark when they were serious, but bright and vibrant, when they were filled with mirth. Haru wanted to know what other shades of green they possessed.

Licking his lips, Haru had to agree. If not for his sake, then for Rei’s.

Makoto flashed him a relieved smile, and Haru melted just a little.

“M-Makoto, if you don’t mind me asking, who is that woman who comes to your house on the weekends?” Haru knew he was setting himself up for a blow. It was pretty clear that Makoto didn’t share his feelings, so it was only natural that this woman was the reason why.

“Oh.” Makoto let out a long, stressed-filled sigh. Haru almost regretted asking. Makoto looked up at him, with an unreadable expression on his face, and sunk down on one of Haru’s armchairs.

“She’s Nagisa’s mother. My ex-wife.” Makoto said, without removing his gaze from Haru’s coffee table. Haru wanted to know which shade of green his eyes took on, but he resisted the temptation of lifting Makoto’s chin up.

“But she’s not important, Haru,” Makoto said after a while, “; all that matter are my friends, Nagisa, Rei and you, Haru.” Makoto looked up, with glassy green eyes, and Haru realized he’d made Makoto cry. He felt awful.

“I’m sorry for asking. I shouldn’t have tried to pry like that.” Haru said remorsefully, looking at his hands folded in his lap.

Makoto must have wiped his eyes on his sleeve, because Haru looked up to see Makoto’s eyes, green and crystal, shimmering emerald depths, stare at him , before they were overtaken by his smile. Haru felt his face heat up.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just happy we can be friends again.”

“Me too.”

“Anyways, Haru, I’ve got to go get Nagisa. I’ll bring him over to play with Rei when we get back, yeah?”

Haru nodded, and Makoto clapped his shoulder. Haru showed him out, and bid him goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the shortest chapter yet, but anyways stay tuned for an update that should come in a week?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets a surprise from his father, Uncle Haru and Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff. pure fluff.

Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were seated at the island in Haru’s kitchen while he stirred a saucepan of milk over the stove. Haru’s back faced the three, hiding the smile he had at Nagisa’s excited murmurings and Rei and Makoto’s silence.

“Rei-chan, what’s your daddy doing?” Nagisa asked, laying his head on his arms that were folded on the table.

“I think he’s making hot chocolate, right papa?”

“I am.”

“But that’s so completely different from how daddy makes hot cocoa! He just puts everything in the microwafer!” Nagisa sounded utterly disbelieving. Haru had to stifle a laugh at his mispronunciation  of ‘microwave’.

“It’s microwave, Nagisa-kun.” Rei corrected him before either one of the fathers could.

“Daddy uses the powdered stuff. Uncle Haru uses actual chocolate. Maybe that’s why it’s so different?”

“Oh, so that’s why!” Nagisa smiled at this discovery and continued watching Haru idly prepare hot chocolate for the four of them.

Or three, it turned out, as Haru poured the mixture into three mugs.

“Haru, you not having any?” Makoto asked as he watched Haru pour hot water out of the kettle.

“I prefer tea, actually.” Haru said, dipping a tea bag into his own mug of hot water.

Makoto made a noise of understanding, something which sounded like a mix of a hum and a chuckle, which was adorable to Haru. The moment that thought entered his head, however, he recalled his conversation with Makoto where he agreed to move on from the moment where he potentially ruined everything in their relationship. And although it was his fault, Makoto picked up the pieces which he had scattered.

“Daddy!” Nagisa almost screamed after taking a sip of his drink.

“Yes, sport, what’s up?” Makoto responded endearingly.

“Uncle Haru’s hot cocoa is the _best thing ever_. Daddy why don’t you make it like this?”

Makoto blushed a little at the question, and Haru quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I-I don’t know how, sweetie.” Makoto muttered, looking ashamedly into his lap, appearing like a dejected puppy. Something in Haru jolted, and he found his mouth offering to teach him how to make the damn drink before he knew it.

“Really, Haru?” Makoto’s eyes were bright-oh they were so _green_ \- and his lips tugged at a smile.

“Sure. I don’t mind.” Haru hid his quickly reddening face behind his mug.

“Thanks, Haru.” Makoto saying his name send another jolt up him, and he made a mental note to teach Makoto how to cook more often.

\--

 

\--

It was Sunday afternoon, and for Makoto, that meant a Nagisa-free afternoon. Nagisa was over at Sousuke and Rin’s place, as he was for many Sundays now, and Makoto had time to himself. It wasn’t that the he needed time away from his son, but rather, he needed time to himself.  

Unfortunately, since his life was so otherwise occupied with his son, he had no idea what to do when Nagisa wasn’t around. He sat on the couch, idly flipping through channels on television when he heard a knocking on the door.

“Hell- oh, Haru! Hi!” He exclaimed when he opened the door.

“Hello, Makoto. Would you like to learn how to cook.” The more time Makoto spent with Haru, the more he realized that Haru asked questions without ever really ‘asking’.

“Sure, okay.” He bit his lip, and looked at Haru who simply went back to his apartment, and looked at him expectantly.

“Oh? Right, we’re doing it at your house.”

Haru nodded, and waited for Makoto to lock up his apartment and then opened the door for Makoto to enter.

“Makoto. What do you want to learn?” (Ah, the rare, _actual question_ from Haru)

“Anything, really.”

“How about we cook for Nagisa and Rei?”

“Sure, but where’s Rei by the way?”

“Asleep. He’s tired and is taking a nap.”

“Ah.”

“Here,” Makoto received and apron thrust into his hands. Blinking, he accepted it and tied around his waist after putting it on. He saw Haru do the same with his blue apron.

“I know Nagisa loves strawberry shortcake. Let’s make that.” Haru suggested, and Makoto nodded.

\--

“You’re not supposed to have any shell when cracking an egg.”

“I’m trying, _Haru_ , but I don’t know how.”

“You don’t know how to crack an egg.” Haru deadpanned. Makoto nodded, but at least he had the grace to look sheepish.

“Let me show you.” Haru willed his blush to go down as he grabbed both of Makoto’s hands in his own and guided him in cracking the perfect egg.

“I did it, Haru!” Makoto’s excitement was contagious, and Haru smiled at him.

“Yeah you did, Makoto.”

About an hour later, the cake was ready to be decorated. Haru had made cream earlier for this very occasion, and was pulling out a few things from the refrigerator when Rei came stumbling into the kitchen.

“What are you doing, Papa?”

“Teaching your uncle how to make a cake for Nagisa-kun.”

Rei’s eyes widened, and his face lit up. “Can I help, Papa? I want to make extra beautiful for Nagisa-kun!”

“Sure. Why don’t you pull up a stool help put strawberries on the cake once your uncle and I finish with the cream?”

“Okay!”

Haru gently guided Makoto into applying the cream in an even layer, and to make a border using a piping bag. Rei arranged the strawberries into a perfect heart, and helped his father sprinkle powdered sugar over the top.

“Done! High-five Rei-kun!”

 Rei obliged Makoto and laughed when Haru tickled his middle.

\--

“Shall we make mackerel fried rice?”

“Sure. Like the one you made last time?”

“Yes.”

Haru guided Makoto in preparing the ingredients- chopping up the onions, garlic, and mackerel. Makoto used his new skill to crack a few eggs into a bowl before he beat them up. Haru eventually had to cook everything, out of fear for both his and Makoto’s safety, as well as the safety of those eating it.

“Rin should be dropping Nagisa off any second now.” Makoto told Haru who arched an eyebrow up in confusion.

“Rin?”

“My friend.” Haru nodded in understanding, just as he heard Nagisa’s loud voice from outside the door. _Speak of the devil_ , Haru thought.

“Ah, that’s probably them. I’ll go get Nagisa.” Makoto hurriedly exited the apartment, and Haru was curious as to who this Rin guy was. He stood next to his open door, fully intent on eavesdropping.

“Here you go, Makoto.”

“Thanks, Rin. Hey bud,” Haru heard Makoto say before everything was blocked out by the sound of Nagisa’s giggles.

“That’s not your apartment, Makoto.”

“Actually, it’s Haru’s. He’s my neighbor.”

“Oh. Hey, Mako, be careful yeah? I don’t want to see you get hurt again.” Haru was slightly outraged. He would never hurt Makoto. Ever. This _Rin_ needed to know that.

“See you later, Rin.” Haru took that as his cue to rush back inside to his kitchen, after calling Rei out for dinner. Makoto came in and sat Nagisa down next to Rei at the island in his kitchen, and Haru served everyone a bowl of rice. They said their thanks for the food, and began tucking in.

After finishing their dinner, Nagisa was about to run off in the direction of Rei’s room when Rei tugged on his arm. “Nagisa-kun we have a surprise for you.”

Nagisa’s eyes lit up when he saw just what this surprise was. Haru pulled a cream-covered cake out of the fridge and set it in front of Nagisa.

“Rei and your father decorated it specially for you.”

Nagisa engulfed his father in a hug, and then he threw his arms around Rei.

“Thank you, Rei-chan! It’s so beautiful!”

“Y-you’re welcome, Nagisa-kun.”

Haru cut Nagisa a big slice, and the moment the cake hit his tongue, he smiled, large and wide.

“It’s so yummy!”

“I’m glad you like it, champ!” Makoto kissed the top of his head affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of throwing in angst next chapter. what say you?


	6. Chapter 6

Sousuke was out with the kids again, and Makoto was sitting next to Rin on the couch.

“Has Chigusa showed up again?” Rin needed to get this question out of the way.

“Not since a few weeks ago.”

“Good. Now about this Haru guy,” Rin paused, a little unsure on how to go about talking about this, “you aren’t together /together/ are you?”

“God, Rin, no!” Makoto laughed.

“Thank God! I thought I might have to punch the guy or something.”

“Rin, while I appreciate the sentiment,” Makoto put his hand on Rin’s shoulder, “I don’t need you to constantly look after me.”

“I’m an older brother- it’s in my bones! Besides, I need someone to look after now that Gou’s married.”

“Rin,” Makoto giggled, “you’ve got your children and a husband!”

Rin punched his arm and guffawed. “Sou and the kids are different, and you know that! Besides, what’s up with this Haru guy anyways? He sounds so fucking weird.”

“He’s not,” Makoto corrected, quick on Haru’s defense, “but we’re friends. He kissed me the other day and that was it.”

“He what? Friends don’t just _kiss_ , idiot,” Rin flicked Makoto’s forehead affectionately.

“He had- or still has, I’m not sure- feelings for me so he kissed me, Rin. It’s completely justifiable.”

“Sure. But do you have feelings for this guy? Please tell me you don’t,” Rin looked at Makoto, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at him.

“You do, don’t you?” Rin asked exasperatedly.

“I don’t know, Rin. I mean I like spending time with him- it’s fun. I think he’s cute, especially when he pouts. He’s got an adorable palate for mackerel and mackerel only, and he cooks really well, too.”

“God, Makoto. You sound like you’ve got a puppy crush on this guy or something.”

Makoto turned red at Rin’s words. Just then, Rin’s doorbell rang.

“Must be Sou and the kids. I’ll go get it. Stay for dinner?”

“Sure, Rin.”

\--

“So, Kisumi, how’s school?” Makoto asked over dinner. Nagisa was still quite a way from primary school, but he was beginning to stress out already.

“It’s okay, I guess, Uncle Mako. I mean there’s more homework than kindergarten, but we get to play lots too! There are more students in class, which means I have more friends!” Kisumi brightly exclaimed, and his parents smiled at his antics.

“That’s good. The more friends, the merrier, yes?” Makoto smiled at the boy, who smiled back brightly at him.

“Speaking of friends, Nagisa-kun, how’s your daddy’s friend doing?” Sousuke asked, and Makoto saw his teal eyes dancing with mirth, despite the straight face he wore.

“You mean Uncle Haru?”

Sousuke nodded.

“OH! Uncle Haru’s cooking is the best! It’s so yummy, and he makes the best hot cocoa in the whole world! The other time I came here, daddy, Uncle Haru and my bestest friend, Uncle Haru’s son, Rei-chan made me cake! It was strawberry shortcake. I love Uncle Haru, and I think daddy does too.” Nagisa shared.

Makoto was slowly turning redder as Nagisa and Sousuke further discussed ‘Uncle Haru’. When dinner was done, Rin got up to do the dishes, and Makoto hurriedly stood up with him.

“So, Mako,” Rin handed him a dish to dry, “still think of Uncle Haru as a _friend_?”

“Rin,” Makoto said testily, “please stop.”

“You’ve gotta do something about it, man. Sou and I, we hate seeing you like this. If he makes you happy, go take the first step or something.”

“What are we talking about here?” Sousuke came in at just the right moment, holding out a few more dishes for Rin.

“Don’t we hate seeing Makoto so sad?”

“Oh. Yeah. Go up to this Haru guy, and make the first move. Don’t keep waiting. Also if he hurts you, don’t worry.” Sousuke laughed.

“Why shouldn’t I worry?”

“I’ll rip his throat out if he hurts you.”

“And, I’ll punch him.”

“Gee, thanks Sousuke, Rin. I appreciate it.” Makoto’s sarcasm didn’t last for long before he erupted into fits of laughter. Sosuke and Rin joined in, and Makoto felt at ease.

“But we’re being serious, Makoto. Go talk to him. Sort your stuff out.” Sosuke clapped a large hand on his shoulder.

\--

Makoto was slightly worn, coming back from Rin and Sousuke’s house. Nagisa fell asleep in the car, and now he had to lift his son up in his arms and up to their apartment.

He tucked Nagisa in, and walked over to Haru’s door.

He knocked, and waited for Haru to open. When Haru opened, he willed his blush to go down, and with the steadiest voice he could muster, “We need to talk, Haruka.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i arrive with shiny update yea
> 
> this continues directly from the previous chap, so you might wanna just skim through that i guess. and also we finally have some fucking romance jeez. also i bumped the rating up in prep for le next chappie. keep yr eyes peeled, because im halfway done with my first and worst smut scene ever. if it aint your thing, ignore the next update after this one.

“Okay,” Haru swallowed, opening the door for Makoto to enter, “come in.”

“Thanks, Haru.” Makoto made his way over to Haruka’s couch, and seated himself. Haruka joined soon after, offering a mug of tea, which Makoto accepted graciously.

Makoto wrapped his hands around the mug, relishing in the warmth that spread across his fingertips.

“Makoto,” Haru pressed gently, and Makoto was snapped out of his reverie. To Haru, there was absolutely no reason for him to be there at night, claiming that they needed to ‘talk’. He was glad Haru had even let him in.

“Haruka, I-I was at my friend’s house just now, and he got me thinking. D-do you still have,” Makoto swallowed and gulped, “feelings for me, perhaps?” Makoto scratched his cheek unsurely, not daring to look the other man in the eye.

“Makoto, are you trying to-” Haru sounded frantic, and Makoto wondered if he had done something wrong, “I do. I still have feelings for you. I hope it’s okay.” Haru looked at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

“It’s okay, Haru. I was wondering, though, if you’d like to uhm, start a relationship with me? We’d take things slowly, of course, and we could bring the kids along, but not all the time, but I don’t know how relationships like this work, and I-“

Haru grasped both of Makoto’s hands with his own. “I’d like that, Makoto.” Haru murmured, with a small blush tinting his cheeks. Makoto’s face lit up, and he swooped in to press a kiss to Haru’s cheek. He recoiled immediately after that, however, apologising profusely. Haru smiled, and reached forward to close the distance between Makoto and himself.

\--

Haru saw his relationship with Makoto as somewhat natural. Like they’d known each other forever. Being involved entailed kisses, and a little more physical contact and intimacy, but nothing changed between the two of them. He’d been in relationships before, so kissing was nothing new to him, but kissing Makoto was.

Makoto liked to pour all his emotions into his kisses. Everything he felt was conveyed when his lips met Haru’s. Haru liked the feeling intensely, and often found himself kissing Makoto just so  he could know what Makoto was feeling at the moment.

But despite it all, Makoto and Haru were fathers, and there were some things that they felt Nagisa and Rei weren’t ready for. They didn’t openly show their affection in front of Nagisa and Rei, keeping kisses for times when it was just the two of them. When they were alone.

Haru liked being close to Makoto, too. When they watched television together, they’d press into each other, and when both the boys were asleep- sleepovers for both the adults and the children becoming a common occurance now- Haru often found himself resting his head in Makoto’s lap, while Makoto ran his hands through his hair, or vice versa.

But Makoto and himself had never taken it further than kisses or cuddling. Haru knew that one day, he’d like to take their relationship to the next level, and that day was soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haru wears bermudas okay. also song of the day: jt's not such a bad thing.

"Makoto," Haru beckoned him into his room; Nagisa and Makoto were spending the Saturday over at the Nanase household, and while Nagisa and Rei were fast asleep- Haru made sure Rei's room door was closed- Makoto and Haru were watching a marine documentary on the television. 

Makoto turned the television off, walking into Haru's room, fully used to being part of the household on Saturdays. They'd alternate- some Saturdays were spent at Haru's, some were at Makoto's. Makoto shuffled into Haru's room, closing the door behind him. Before he could make his way over to the bed, however, Haru pinned him against the door and kissed him fervently. Makoto wound his arms around Haru's waist, and Haru wrapped his around Makoto's neck, resting on his broad shoulders. 

When they pulled apart, Haru looked Makoto straight in the eye. Blue met green. 

"Makoto. I want you." Haru wasn't a man of many words, and he felt his message was clearly conveyed in his words. Makoto looked surprised for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He claimed Haru's lips with his own, slipping his tongue into Haru's mouth. Haru returned the favour, slipping his own tongue into Makoto's mouth, enjoying the feeling of kissing Makoto thoroughly. 

Haru broke the kiss, and shoved Makoto down on the bed. He made quick work on Makoto's shirt, slipping it over Makoto's head, and he swallowed. Makoto's torso was beautiful- for lack of a better word. His abs were defined, and his chest was chiseled. Haru straddled Makoto's lap, running his fingers across Makoto's chest and stomach. Makoto's skin was already naturally warm, but Haru's touch sent a surge of heat through Makoto, and he felt something pleasant curling at the base of his stomach.

Makoto tugged at the ends of Haru's shirt, and Haru slipped out of it, eager to be without it. Makoto giggled a little, "You aren't so bad yourself, Haruka." Makoto's use of his first name sent a wave of desire through Haru and the way Makoto was drinking Haru in turned Haru on in a way unlike any other. They continued their fervent kissing, skin rubbing against skin, breaths mingled with one another's, until they were both aware of growing problem they were both facing. 

Makoto tugged on the waistband of Haru's bermudas and his boxers, and Haru unbuttoned them and shimmied his way out. The cool air hit Haru's exposed form and he shivered a little. When he turned to face Makoto, Haru was delighted to see Makoto's green eyes darken with lust. Makoto almost growled as he attacked Haru's chest, flipping him over on to the bed. Makoto's mouth hovered above his nipple, and he murmured slowly, his voice a little deeper, "I want to make you feel _good_ , Haru-chan." Haru complied, and moaned at the feeling of Makoto's warm, wet tongue flicking and licking his nipple. Makoto's other hand toyed with his other nipple, and Haru loved the feeling of Makoto taking charge. 

Makoto stopped his ministrations on Haru's chest, leaving a trail of pecks from Haru's chest all the way down to his pelvis. He stopped altogether, getting down onto the floor, kneeling in between Haru's lower legs, resting his forearms on Haru's thighs. 

"You're so beautiful, Haruka." Makoto said softly, and his eyes shone in the dim lighting of Haru's bedroom. He eyed Haru's fully erect member, aware of his own painfully strained in his pants, but he ignored it in favour of Haru. Makoto's own pleasure could come later. 

He licked the underside of Haru's member, and Haru shuddered. His tongue flicked at the head of Haru's length, earning an appreciative moan from Haru. "Does this feel good, Haru-chan?" 

Haru nodded eagerly, desperate for Makoto to continue. Makoto slowly began to take more of Haru in, moving his head up and down, earning many a greedy moan from Haru, urging him to take more. Makoto complied, and took Haru entirely into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, and his hand came up to massage Haru's balls. Haru was staring to see stars, and his own hands came to rest in Makoto's sandy mop of hair. 

"Fast- _a_ _h- Makoto_ \- faster!" Haru panted out, in between moans. Makoto's mouth was _amazing_. Makoto continued bobbing up and down, sucking and licking Haru's member, occasionally grazing his teeth across, throwing Haru into a sensory overload. Haru felt the heat in his lower body growing, and he knew he was close. He trembled a little in Makoto's mouth, before he came in ribbons of cum. He was expecting Makoto to pull away, but Makoto's mouth remained firmly on his cock, and he looked up at Haru tenderly, and Haru found himself falling in love a little more. When he was done, Makoto pulled away, and swallowed, wiping the back of his hand on his mouth, hoping to clear any remaining cum. 

"How was it, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked earnestly, and Haru answered in pants, still high from his orgasm. "Amazing," Haru breathed. Makoto smiled at his partner, and kissed the crown of Haru's head. 

After recovering from his high, Haru turned to Makoto, who- bless him- was staring at him with a longing, lustful expression, and Haru felt a need to make Makoto as satisfied as he was. 

"Makoto," Haru whispered, moving over to straddle Makoto, "I want you inside of me." He lunged forward, meeting Makoto's lips, and he kissed Makoto. Makoto wound his arms around Haru's waist again, and rolled them both over. 

"Haruka, we're only doing this if you absolutely want it." Makoto caressed the side of Haru's face, and Haru leaned into Makoto's touch. 

"I want to." Haru was resolute, and before Makoto could open his mouth, "lube and condoms are over there," he gestured to a drawer in his bedside table. 

Makoto scrambled off him, and collected the items. "Prepared, are we, Haru-chan?" Makoto teased, causing Haru's face to turn red. 

Makoto shrugged off his pants and his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Haru eyed it, and Makoto felt self-conscious, and blushed. 

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Makoto asked, when Haru didn't take his eyes off his cock. 

"You're so sexy, Makoto." Haru breathed out in awe, and Makoto squeaked in embarrassment. Haru reached up to kiss Makoto, running his hands through Makoto's hair. 

"Haru-chan, I'm going to prepare you, okay?" Makoto told Haru softly when the pulled apart. He coated his finger in lube, slowly inserting it into Haru. Haru gasped a little, but urged for Makoto to go on. Makoto continued with a second finger, moving a little inside Haru. When he pushed a third into Haru, tears sprang into Haru's eyes. 

"Haruka! Does it hurt? Shall I stop?" Makoto questioned, and Haru shook his head, despite the pain. "Keep going. It's okay." He muttered. 

Makoto moved his fingers inside Haru until he was sure Haru was used to the sensation. He rolled the condom onto his cock, and coated it in lube. He slowly removed his fingers from Haru, and lined up with Haru's opening. He gently pushed himself inside Haru, inch by inch, thinking that the slow pace would hurt less for Haru. 

"Makoto," Haru hissed, "hurry up!" 

Makoto slid himself in a little faster, and when he was completely inside Haru, he reached down to kiss Haru, who was lying on his back facing Makoto.

"Haru-chan," Makoto murmured, "I'm gonna start moving now." Haru nodded, and he felt Makoto slowly begin to thrust inside of him. Like everything about sex with Makoto, it was painfully slow. Haru wanted it faster; he wanted it _now_. He hooked his legs around Makoto's torso, trying to get him to thrust harder and faster. 

" _Aah_ -Haruka you're so tight!" Makoto moaned, thrusting a little faster than before. He was eager to come. Haru decided that he should move with Makoto too. Haru copied Makoto's rhythm, rolling his hips together with Makoto, and he could feel Makoto's length twitch inside of him. Makoto was close. Haru urged him to pick up the pace by tightening his legs' hold on Makoto. Makoto did pick up the pace, thrusting even faster into Haru, until he came in the condom, screaming Haru's name. 

Makoto collapsed next to him, after pulling out of him, and kissed Haru's forehead. He looked at Haru and smiled. "Up for round two, Haru-chan?" He teased, eyeing Haru's growing erection. Haru nodded eagerly, eager to experience bliss for the second time that night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first smut. it kinda sucks, but pleasseee leave concrit if i am to write more smut.  
> also if you'd like to make suggestions regarding this chap, go ahead because i'll edit it if you think there are parts that could be improved


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year omg sorry for keeping this forever
> 
> anyways, ive been busy and will be busy but i rly enjoy writing this so i will be here whenever i can.

"Makoto," Haru gently poked Makoto's cheek with his finger, "get up."

He earned a sleepy grumble from the mass of blankets that was Makoto. Haru frowned. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this, not with two hungry children outside waiting for him to feed them. 

"Get. Up." Haru tugged on Makoto's arm. 

"I'm up, I'm up, Haruka!" Makoto chuckled and got off the bed. He put his shirt on, and headed into the bathroom. Haru headed back to the kitchen where Nagisa and Rei were waiting for him, with rumbling tummies. 

"Papa, we're having pancakes right?" Rei asked, looking hopefully at what he thought was a bowl of pancake batter. 

Haru smiled, "Yes, we are. Want anything special in your pancakes? You too, Nagisa-kun." 

"OOH! I want chocolate chips!" Nagisa said enthusiastically, while Rei shook his head no. "Plain pancakes are just fine, papa." 

Haru rummaged around for chocolate chips in his cupboards, while Nagisa excitedly told Rei of the dreams he heard last night.

"-and then I heard daddy screaming Uncle Haru's name! I think they were playing tag, weren't you, Uncle Haru?" Haru's froze mid-action; he blinked and regained his usual composure. "Yes. We were playing tag." 

"I knew it! Next time, you can invite us, okay, Uncle Haru? I love games!" Nagisa exclaimed. Rei only eyed his father suspiciously.  Haru shrugged and continued to prepare breakfast. 

"What's going on?" Makoto strolled into Haru's kitchen, yawning as he did, exposing his shirt in the process. Haru thought it was a nice view in the morning- Makoto's hipbones.

"Talking about how you and Uncle Haru played tag last night!" Nagisa chirped and Makoto's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he smiled that  _smile_ \- the one that made Haru feel warm and tingly all the way until his toes- and picked Nagisa up.

"Tag, huh?" He kissed his son's forehead and placed him back next to Rei. 

"Hey, Haru, do you have any coffee?" Makoto asked, taking a seat next to Nagisa. Before Haru could respond, however, Nagisa frowned. "Uncle Haru," he said, "please don't let daddy drink any coffee! That's all he drinks anymore!" 

"Makoto." Haru was shocked to hear about Makoto's habits. 

"Sorry, Haru! I'll take milk, okay, Nagisa?" Makoto ruffled his hair and the boy seemed happier. Haru poured both father and son milk, and poured Rei a glass of orange juice. He brewed tea for himself, and prepared the breakfast. 

After Makoto and Nagisa scarfed down their breakfast, they went home, with promise to come over later for lunch. Haru saw them off, and went over to where Rei was hunching over a book. 

"What's that, Rei?" Haru asked, trying to get a look at what Rei was reading. 

"A storybook. I don't know what this word means." Rei gestured to one of the words in the book. Haru sat next to him and explained its meaning, as understanding dawned on Rei's face. He continued sipping his tea while Rei buried further into the book. 

"Papa," Rei asked after a few minutes of reading silently, "Mister Makoto wasn't playing tag with you yesterday, was he? I heard you. Was he hurting you?" Rei's questioning was beginning to become frantic, but Haru placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. 

"We weren't playing tag. But we were playing games." 

"What kind of games?" 

"Grown-up games."

"Can I play them when I'm older? With Nagisa-kun?" Haru almost choked. 

"No. I will not allow it." 

"Why not?" Rei looked distraught. Haru scooped him up into his arms. 

"Because you'll always be little to me," Haru pressed his cheek to Rei's, and his son shuffled in his arms to hug him. 

"Okay, papa."

\--

Makoto and Nagisa came back at around one o'clock. Both had bathed and changed, Makoto donning a cream button down that Haru thought worked wonders on him.

"What's for lunch, Uncle Haru?" Nagisa ran up to him and pulled on his pants.

"Noodles, Nagisa-kun," Haru said, kneeling down to look the blond in the eyes. Nagisa threw his arms around Haru and exclaimed, "Thank you! I love noodles! Especially with sauce on them!" Then, as if revealing something important to Haru, he cupped his hands around Haru's ear and whispered, "Daddy can't make them right."

Haru suppressed a chuckle and ruffled his hair. "Rei is in his room, by the way."

Nagisa fled in the direction of Rei's room and Makoto followed Haru into the kitchen. 

"What's Nagisa's big secret?" Makoto laughed. 

"He says you can't cook noodles," then, as an afterthought, "either."

"You're all so mean! Conspiring against me!" Makoto moved in towards Haru and tilted his head up, placing a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. 

"Makoto," Haru started when they pulled apart, "why does Nagisa say you've been drinking coffee a lot?" 

"Oh, Haru, it's nothing!" Makoto tried to brush it aside, but it proved futile when Haru gave him a pointed look.

"What aren't you telling me?" Haru looked into Makoto's eyes, trying to guess what Makoto was feeling.

"It's just," Makoto let out a long sigh, "work. And Chigusa. She's been calling- trying to push me to decide on a court date. It's a little much and I'm trying to clear it all, slowly, but it takes time, and sometimes, I have stay up late to finish everything. It's nothing, really, Haru, please don't worry abo-"

Haru cut him off with a kiss. Firm and insistent.

"I don't want to hear anymore of this. If you're stressed, I'm here, you're friends are here. Don't put all the burden on yourself." 

"Okay," Makoto responded lamely. He pulled Haru into his arms, tightening them around Haru's waist.

"Thanks, Haru-chan." Makoto murmured into his hair, and Haru couldn't find it in his heart to tell him to drop the '-chan'. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did they seem too ooc? god i hope not plss


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of summer songs to listen to while writing this and all i used was momo's chara song lm aO. god i love that child. also soz it's so short and so late

Haru was preparing dinner for Rei and himself when a brilliant idea struck him. Makoto had been exhausted the past few days, and it was showing. He had been hiding it for weeks, Haru realized, but now it was growing more obvious as the fatigue grew. He was looking weary and haggard, his smiles diminishing in number and quality- Haru knew that when he was at his best, Makoto's smiles were the best things in the world, but when he was tired, upset or a combination of the two (like he was now), his smiles were fake and plastic. They didn't look right on his face. 

Haru had a resolve to fix that. That was part of being a relationship, he thought. Comforting Makoto was not going to be easy- he had no idea what Makoto was hiding and he had no idea for how long either. 

"Rei," he called for his son, who was in the living room, "dinner." Rei trotted into the kitchen and seated himself at the island. Haru placed his serving before him and sat next to him. 

"Rei, how do you feel about taking a vacation during break? We can go with Makoto and Nagisa-kun, too." Haru asked. 

"To be honest, papa," Rei swallowed and looked at his father, "I'd like it. Very much!" He smiled and Haru smiled back. He ruffled Rei's hair, and they returned to their meal, enjoying the comfortable silence. 

\--

Haru's plan was only really set into action the following Saturday. As they spent more time together, Makoto's cooking gradually improved, and he was able to cook sufficiently well for Nagisa and himself on weeknights. He and Rei were left having dinner by themselves again, but Makoto and Nagisa often came over to watch movies or 'hang out' as Makoto liked to put it. 

Saturday nights, however, were Prime Makoto Time as Haru often called it in his head. The boys would've been spent, what with swim practice and playing in the park afterwards (a tradition newly established by Rei and Nagisa), so they went to bed early, leaving time for the adults. Haru found himself touching Makoto a lot more. They'd made out several times on his couch, and had sex a few more times since the last time. Sometimes, they'd just watch a movie or read. Haru basked in Makoto's presence; he loved it. Sometimes, when they were doing simple things like this, Makoto would smile at him like he was the sunshine, and Haru's heart always skipped a few beats and he had a sudden urge to kiss Makoto. 

And on that particular Saturday, Haru's Prime Makoto Time was cut down with Makoto practically falling asleep in his lap. They were watching some movie on television; Nagisa and Rei tucked in and fast asleep in the Rei's room. Makoto had started out sitting next to Haru, but he lowered his head to rest on Haru's shoulder, then he propped his legs up, and about half an hour into the movie, his head was in Haru's lap. Haru began stroking his hair idly, trying to lull Makoto to sleep. He did- he was out in minutes. Haru decided it was time to put his plan into action- he fished in Makoto's pocket for his phone and lowered the volume of the television. Slowly disengaging himself from his sleeping partner, he headed towards his office. 

Scrolling through Makoto's contacts- the idiot had no password protection- he located the person he needed to talk to. Rin.  _  
_

"Yo, Mako" Rin greeted when he answered Haru's call.

"Um, actually, it's Haru. Makoto's boyfriend." Haru tried his best not to sound awkward. 

"Oh! So, boyfriend-kun, hope you're treating Makoto alright. Else, Sou and I will have to come put you in place." Rin teased. 

"Actually, I need your help." 

"Yeah? Like what?" 

"Makoto's been stressed lately. I was thinking, maybe, we could bring him out of town for a vacation? Since the term break is coming and-"

"Say no more!" Rin cut him off, "I like this plan, boyfriend-kun. Maybe-"

"It's  _Haru._ My name is Haru." 

"Alright,  _Haru_ , we can bring Makoto to um... give me a sec, yeah?" Haru heard someone else's voice in the background. 

"Sousuke says we can go to his friend's inn in the mountains. We've gotta take a train there, but it's worth it, dude."

"Sure. You can plan it- just notify me of the details. I'll bring it up with Makoto." With that, Haru passed Rin his phone number, wished him good night and hung up.

He returned to the couch where Makoto was still asleep, and gently shook him awake.

"H-Haru?" Makoto blinked up sleepily, and it was honestly unfair the way he looked to adorable, Haru thought.

"Makoto. Get up. I have to tell you something." Makoto yawned and stretched. 

"Makoto, your friend, Rin and I want to bring you to Sousuke's friend's inn. You've been stressed lately. You need it."

"What!? But what about Nagisa? And I've got work, I can't just shirk off my du-"

"You can and you will. We're planning it during the term break, so the kids can come, too."

"Haruka?"

"Yes?"

"You owe me for this. Going behind my back to do this."

"I'm sorry," Haru muttered, but Makoto just giggled and pulled Haru into his lap.

"I'm not actually mad, you know. Just teasing you is all." Makoto's mouth skimmed Haru's collarbone. Haru pulled Makoto's collar and gave Makoto a rough kiss. When they pulled apart, Makoto lifted him up and headed for Haru's bedroom. 

\--

"D'you have all that you need, Haruka?" Makoto asked, locking up his front door.

"I do. You?" Haru asked, hefting his and Rei's shared duffle bag onto his shoulder. He crouched down to fasten the straps of Rei's backpack, and took his hand.

Nagisa made a mad grab at Makoto's hand, and Makoto responded, clasping Nagisa's tiny hand in his large one.

The fathers took their sons to Makoto's car, where they drove to the train station.

Rin and Sousuke were already there, waiting with Kisumi and Hayato.

"Hey, Mako!" Rin grinned and clasped Makoto's shoulder. Sousuke offered a fist bump which Makoto happily accepted. Then, a pair of red and a pair of teal eyes turned towards him, scrutinising.

"I'm Ha-"

"Oh, we know who you are, boyfriend-kun. Makoto's told us tons!" Rin laughed, and Makoto turned bright red. 

"That's good." Haru deadpanned, effectively stopping Rin's laughter. 

"Are you sure this is the Haru you told us about?" Rin asked.

"He is!" Makoto defended. 

Haru was surprised- Makoto told other people about him? His thoughts were interrupted, when Rei lightly tugged on his pants. He noticed that Nagisa was absent from Rei's side, eagerly chatting away with the other two boys. 

"Oh! Is this your son?" Rin asked, crouching down to meet Rei's eye level. Haru nodded. 

"Hi! Name's Rin. What's yours?" 

"R-rei." He stammered. 

Rin's face broke out into an easy smile, and he took Rei's hand and brought them over to Nagisa and his sons. 

"Kisumi," he beckoned for the older one, "this is Rei? Think you can play wit-"

"Of course, Papa! Hi Rei!" Kisumi chirped, and pulled Rei over to the other children.

Haru approached Rin, "That was fast." 

"Yeah, Kisumi's always been the social one, hasn't he, Sou?" 

Sousuke affirmed this from where he was standing with Makoto. 

"Hey, Rin, the train's leaving soon. We should head to the platform." Sousuke informed. 

"Yeah. You guys ready?" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have surfaced hello all

Haru was thankful he got the window seat. So here was the situation, he sat next to Rei, opposite of Makoto and Nagisa in a little compartment, while Rin and his family had another compartment. Makoto lulled Nagisa to sleep pretty quickly, and Rei followed suit, snuggling up to Haru, who brought Rei down to lie in his lap. Rei started snoring lightly and Haru absentmindedly stroked his hair while staring out of the window. 

It wasn't that he particularly didn't want to talk to Makoto, but the silence between the two of them was never awkward. Haru just enjoyed Makoto being there during these times. 

Makoto interrupted the silence, "Haru, thanks for bringing us out on vacation. I never knew I needed a break, I guess," Makoto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and he smiled. 

"You have to take care of yourself too," Haru huffed, eyes meeting Makoto's green ones. Makoto's eyes seemed to widen in embarrassment and he looked down at his lap, where Nagisa's mop of blond curls currently resided. "That's true. It's just I was so used to taking of Nagisa, and Chigusa before you know what happened- I just don't really think of myself as much." 

"Well, it's a good thing I'll be here to take care of you," Haru retorted. 

"Thanks, Haru." Makoto replied, smiling again at Haru. Haru was pretty sure his heart rate sped up because of Makoto's smile, or Makoto's face in general. 

And he told Makoto this: "Makoto is really handsome. But he doesn't know it." Makoto's cheeks turned pink at this, and he buried his face in his hands. Makoto was really cute sometimes, Haru thought. 

"Hey, if you're done flirting, maybe you wanna grab some lunch from the dining car?" Sousuke's sudden interruption of their moment made Haru frown. But he simply turned to Sousuke and declined, but Makoto got up decided to follow Sousuke. 

"Haru, watch Nagisa for me?" He asked on the way out. 

"Sure," Haru replied, resuming his task of stroking Rei's hair. Neither Rei nor Nagisa stirred until Makoto came back with lunch for them. He held out a plastic bag for Haru, telling him it was for him and Rei. Haru rummaged through the bag; Makoto had bought them rice cakes and tea, which worked out well for father and son. Haru gently nudged Rei awake, and fed him a rice cake and made him drink a few sips of tea. Nagisa on the other hand, refused to be woken. Makoto gently shook him again and he finally opened his eyes. He sat up lethargically but all ounces of his fatigue was thrown out of the window when he set his eyes on lunch. 

\--

When the train finally pulled into the station, the sun was setting behind them. The adults managed to corral the children relatively quickly to the inn. They waited in the front lobby while Sousuke and Haru went to handle the bookings with the reception. Sousuke came back with one room key for his family, while Haru had two: one for Rei and himself, and one for Makoto and Nagisa. 

The group parted ways to go to their rooms and Haru was glad to finally change out of his travelling outfit. The second he sat down on the bed, Rei pressed a little pamphlet in his hands. 

"Papa, the inn has an onsen. I know it's not a pool, but I thought you might like it." Rei said softly. Haru smiled, and ruffled his hair gently. 

"Wanna go after we unpack? We can call the rest of them too." Rei's eyes widened in glee and he nodded. 

Haru got up to unpack and Rei tugged his sleeve, "Can I go tell Nagisa-kun? And Kisumi-kun too?" 

Haru nodded and opened the room door for Rei while he placed all their clothes in a drawer. Rei came back a few minutes later, with Nagisa in tow. 

"Papa, I told Kisumi-kun and his fathers already. They said to give them half an hour. Uncle Mako-"

"Daddy says I havta get outta his hair! I don't know what that means, but I think it means he wants me to play with Rei-chan!" 

Haru sighed and turned his back on the children after acknowledging Rei. He heard Nagisa and Rei collapse on the bed behind him, and a fit of giggles come from Nagisa. Once he was done, he brushed his hands on his pants and gathered his things for the bath. 

"Rei, let's go get Makoto. Nagisa. c'mon." He said, and the two boys walked ahead of him. Nagisa banged his tiny fists on Makoto's door, but Haru managed to stop him from screaming. 

"Coming," Haru heard Makoto say before he opened the door. Makoto smiled at the three of them, and once he noticed Haru's bath things, he returned into the room to grab his own stuff. Rin and Sousuke were just exiting their room as Makoto closed his door, and Rin grinned when he noticed them. Makoto walked over to them, Haru by his side, and Nagisa and Rei behind them. 

The onsen was small and nice. Haru enjoyed the homeliness of the hot springs and he allowed himself to show a small smile to Rei, who beamed with pride. He and Rei showered and entered the hot water, ahead of the rest of the group. Makoto was still undressing, an impatient and naked Nagisa tottering at his heels, while Rin and Sousuke were fussing over Kisumi and Hayato. 

Haru closed his eyes and let the water's presence engulf him, but his moment was interrupted when he heard a loud slap. He snapped his eyes open and tried to locate the source of the noise-  _bingo._ Makoto's back sported a reddish mark and Rin's face sported a shit-eating grin. Haru narrowed his eyes at the situation, a small burn formed in the pit of his stomach. He shifted a little, uncomfortable with how close Makoto and Rin were, which was ridiculous, he reasoned, Rin was married and his husband was right there. 

"Rin," Makoto whined, rubbing the sore spot. Rin just grinned and continued tending to his children. Makoto shrugged it off and occupied himself with washing Nagisa and himself. Haru's eyelids peeled open just in time to catch Makoto walking over from the washing area to the hot spring pool. Haru had seen Makoto naked before, but he always appreciated the sight of Makoto's bare chest. The moonlight caused Makoto's skin to turn a delicious creamy colour and Haru turned his head away from Makoto in order to keep his intentions pure.

Makoto smiled and got in next to him in the water, Nagisa splashing in after him. Sousuke and Rin took the other side of the hot spring pool. Hayato sat on Sousuke's lap, while Kisumi splashed around with Nagisa. Rei was sitting very still next to Haru, much to his surprise. 

"You aren't going to join Nagisa?" Haru asked.

"No," Rei shook his head, "I don't wanna splash around. Papa said that's being disrespectful to the water."

"Oh," Haru sighed, "I was joking. You can splash if you want to, Rei. Go have fun," Haru gave his shoulder a tiny push. Rei swam forward and approached Nagisa who laughed and threw his arms around Rei. Kisumi grinned and swam away, urging the two to chase him. Hayato finally left his father's lap and swam towards the other two, smiling at Sousuke when he did so. 

"That reminds me," Makoto said, "Hayato had a few problems with swimming kind of like Rei did. He managed to overcome it, and now he can swim all the strokes." 

"Ah," Haru said in acknowledgment. Makoto moved over to Haru with a smile and pressed himself against Haru's side. 

"You don't mind if I kiss you, right? The kids aren't really watching, so-"

"Go ahead," Haru huffed. Makoto put his arm around Haru, drawing him against himself, and kissed Haru's temple. Haru deflated against Makoto, letting out a small sigh of happiness. He hoped Makoto was as happy as he was, surrounded by his favourite things- Rei and Nagisa, water and Makoto. 

\--

Haru was completely refreshed by the end of the trip, and he hoped Makoto was too. They had done nothing but eat and relax at the onsen, an ideal trip in Haru's mind. He wasn't keen on sightseeing or souvenir shopping or anything, really. Once they had gotten off at the train station, Makoto asked Haru to bring Nagisa home because he had a few things to clear up at work. Rin and Sousuke headed to their home, while Haru, Rei and Nagisa were dropped off in front of their apartment complex by Makoto. 

Haru climbed the stairs with Rei and Nagisa trailing ahead of him, Nagisa chattering happily about something or the other. The boys got to their floor before Haru did, and Nagisa's chatter stopped completely. Haru had managed to reach the floor before he could wonder what was going on, eyes widening as he saw the woman standing in front of Makoto's door.

"Mommy," Nagisa said, voice devoid of happiness and Haru ushered both Nagisa and Rei into his own apartment before she could even get a word out. A cold dread overtook Haru when he saw Nagisa's eyes brimming with tears. Haru began stroking his hair lightly, while he pulled out his phone and called Makoto. 

"Hello?" Makoto answered. 

"Chigusa is outside your door."


	12. Chapter 12

"Haru, could you please ask her to wait ten minutes? I should be home by then. And Nagisa-"

"He's a little upset, but he's playing with Rei now." 

"Thanks, Haru," Makoto let out a huge sigh of relief and hung up. 

Haru slipped his phone back into his pocket and brushed his hands off on his pants. He opened the door to his apartment, and tapped Chigusa on the shoulder. She was staring determinedly at Makoto's door, and when she whipped around to face Haru, her face was twisted into a nasty frown. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"Makoto asked you to wait ten minutes. Please." Haru said. Chigusa blinked a little and sighed, her body deflating a little. 

"Okay, thanks, um..."

"Nanase Haruka." 

"Oh! Nanase-san, thanks," she smiled a little at him, and continued waiting for Makoto outside his door. Haru slipped back inside his own apartment and shut the door behind him. He began to wonder what she wanted with Makoto. 

\--

"So, how did it go with Chigusa?" Haru asked when Makoto showed up at his house a few hours later. Makoto sighed and rubbed his eyes before smiling at Haru. 

"Pretty well. We managed to sort things out and we agreed on custody of Nagisa. She'll appeal for visitations once a week, because it's not fair for him to grow up without a mom. She was just worried, y'know," Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, "that the two of us wouldn't be good parents for Nagisa." 

"Nonsense." Haru interjected. "We'll be great parents. For both Nagisa and Rei." 

"Figures you'd say something like that," Makoto moved in to kiss him, "but, Haru, I hope you understand that Nagisa comes first. If us being together hurts him in any way, we'll have to stop this- this thing between us."

Haru recoiled a little and Makoto was quick to amend his words. "I mean, I don't really want to break up with you. I'm really happy, but Nagisa is my number-one priority. You have to understand; you have Rei after all."

"You're right. We're fathers first," Haru agreed, although his heart felt a little heavy. Makoto took a long stride towards him and tilted his chin upwards. Makoto's eyelids fluttered close and he leaned in to kiss Haru. Haru reciprocated fully, throwing his arms around Makoto's neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru, bringing the distance between them to a minimum. Haru loved being in Makoto's arms and Makoto had informed him that the feeling was mutual before. Makoto practically wrenched away from Haru, however, when the pitter-patter of footsteps could be heard from inside the apartment. 

"Daddy!" Nagisa cried, jumping into Makoto's arms. He nuzzled his face into Makoto's neck, blond curls bouncing as he did so. Makoto tightened his hold around his son. 

"Daddy," Nagisa sniffed, "I was scared. Mommy looked upset when she came and I thought maybe she made you sad too..." He trailed off. Makoto looked up at Haru questioningly-

-"Yes, Nagisa and Rei saw Chigusa waiting outside your door." 

"Don't worry, bud. Daddy isn't sad, but he needs to have a serious talk with you, okay?" Makoto pulled away to look at Nagisa, eyes shining with devotion and love. Nagisa nodded and buried his face into his father's shirt, sniffling softly. Makoto smiled gently and left Haru's apartment. Nagisa clung to his father; Haru shut the door after Makoto gently, the soft sound echoing through the quiet apartment. Rei finally made his presence known by tugging on Haru's sleeve. Haru crouched down to face his son. 

"Papa," Rei swallowed, gathering his words, "what happened to Nagisa-kun's mother?"

Running a hand through his hair, Haru cleared his throat. He sat down on the couch and pulled Rei onto his lap. "It's a long story, Rei..."

\--

Makoto sat Nagisa down on the couch of his own apartment, and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Nagisa's large, magenta eyes trailed his father's every movement, while his tiny hands were clasped in his lap. Makoto crouched in front of his son, meeting Nagisa's eyes with his own green eyes. 

"Mommy and I had a little talk just now, and we decided some stuff, bud. You'll be staying with me from now on, that's for sure, but we agreed for you to go out with her once a week. Is that alright?" 

"Mmhm," Nagisa nodded. 

"Also, sweetie, what would you say if Daddy loved Uncle Haru?" 

"I don't mind. Uncle Haru is nice and he always makes yummy food. Also, Rei-chan is always there, so I like Uncle Haru's house very much." Nagisa said. 

"That's good. Nagisa, what about Daddy really loving Uncle Haru? Like he did Mommy long ago?"

"I don't mind either, Daddy! If Uncle Haru is my mommy then, does that make Rei-chan my brother?"

"I guess," Makoto scratched his chin, "but you don't mind Uncle Haru being like another daddy?" 

"No! As long as I get to stay with you, Daddy, I'm happy!" Nagisa declared, throwing his arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto felt the tiniest burn in the back of his eyes. He blinked away his tears and squeezed his eyes shut, hugging Nagisa back. 

A knock on the door startled the two. Nagisa ran out of Makotos's arms to open it before his father could protest. Haru smiled from the other side of the doorway, and he reached down to ruffle Nagisa's hair. 

"Rei and I are making cupcakes. Want any?" 

"OH BOY CUPCAKES! I want ten!" Nagisa cheered and ran across the hallway into Haru's apartment. Makoto followed suit, locking his door behind him. 

"Haru," Makoto started, putting his hand on Haru's shoulder, "I told Nagisa about us. Well, in a really simple way, but he's fine with it- us, I mean." 

"That's good. Rei asked about Chigusa. I told him the rough story and he suggested we bake cupcakes for Nagisa."

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. He threw his arms around Haru, and buried his face in Haru's hair. 

"Thanks," Makoto whispered into Haru's hair. 

"You're welcome," Haru replied. His own arms came to rest around Makoto's waist. He smiled into Makoto's shoulder, eyes crinkling in happiness. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where this story is going lmao

After Nagisa devoured three cupcakes at Haru's and ruined his appetite for dinner, Makoto bid them farewell and brought Nagisa home. He glanced at his bedroom, where their unpacked bags lay, and then at Nagisa who was watching something on television. Rolling his sleeves up, Makoto decided unpacking those bags could wait. 

"Hey, bud," Makoto sat next to his son, "whaddya say we watch a movie? Just you and me?" 

Nagisa nodded happily and got off the couch to the stack of DVDs by the television. He grabbed his favourite- The Lion King- and Makoto got up to pop it into the DVD player. Nagisa grabbed the remote and pressed the 'pause' button the second the movie started. 

"We have to make snacks first!" He declared. 

"But you just ate three huge cupcakes, Nagisa." Makoto reasoned. Nagisa pouted and his magenta eyes were downcast. Makoto was quick to amend, rushing to the kitchen. Nagisa followed, claiming he wanted to make snacks with Makoto. Makoto popped some popcorn in the microwave, while Nagisa poured juice in his sippy-cup and Makoto's glass. Then he put a green straw in Makoto's and a yellow straw in his own. 

"Bud, can you get some butter out of the fridge?" Makoto asked, eyes intently watching the microwave timer countdown. Nagisa clambered back to the kitchen bench after he had obtained the butter. Makoto melted the butter and added sugar, handing the liquid to Nagisa to drizzle all over their popcorn. Nagisa carried the popcorn bowl back to the living room, while Makoto brought the juice. He hit the 'resume' button, while Nagisa cuddled up to him. The opening song blasted throughout their apartment- just the way Nagisa liked it- and Nagisa sang along to the best of his ability. 

Makoto found himself swaying his head to the song as well, hand absentmindedly reaching for the popcorn bowl. Nagisa was waiting for the song sequence to be over before he stuffed his face with a handful popcorn. Makoto watched his son give the movie all his attention, wrapped up in the story, magenta eyes darting across the eyes excitedly. 

Makoto thought he must have zoned out because Nagisa pulling his sleeve seemed to pull him out of whatever reverie he was having. He glanced at the television screen- the movie was twenty minutes in- before Nagisa's fervent pulling of his sleeve got his attention again. 

"Yes, Nagisa?" Makoto asked softly, palm coming up to rest on Nagisa's head. 

"How come Simba has a mommy and daddy?" Nagisa blurted. His bottom lip began to tremble and he used all his effort to keep his voice even. 

"It's not fair. Why does Simba have both a mommy and a daddy? Why doesn't mommy love us anymore? Daddy, is it because of me?" Nagisa's voice grew smaller and smaller with every passing question. Makoto was positive his heart was broken, if anything the slight prick of tears in his own eyes served as in indication. He swallowed down the huge lump in his throat and paused the movie. The apartment was silent. Makoto drew Nagisa up into his arms, resting his head on top of his son's. Once Makoto gathered his wits, he pecked the top of Nagisa's head and pulled away to look Nagisa in the eye. 

"Nagisa," he sighed. He couldn't do this. One look at his son's watery, wide eyes was enough to break him. Makoto trembled with the effort of suppressing his sobs, but Nagisa put a hand of either side of his face. Makoto sniffed and then, the dam broke. Hot tears were pouring out of his eyes and he gasped for air as he cried. Nagisa buried his face in the material of Makoto's shirt and sobbed too. 

Once Makoto was sure he was done crying, he wiped his snotty nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Nagisa wasn't done crying yet, so Makoto just stroked Nagisa's back until he exhausted himself crying. Nagisa slumped against Makoto's chest, and Makoto brought him to his bedroom. He tucked Nagisa in and kissed his forehead. 

>  
> 
> _> hey haru, can you come over? i'm feeling a little down:( but that's only if you're free, ofc_
> 
> _< ok. be there in five mins. _

Makoto sagged on the couch, but he bolted the second he heard a knocking on the door. Haru bore a frown when he entered, and Makoto was worried he might have interrupted something Haru was doing. But Haru crossed his arms impatiently, waiting for Makoto to talk. 

"What happened." Haru's voice was flat. Makoto thought maybe calling Haru over wasn't the best idea. 

"Were you busy? How about Rei? I'm sorry-"

"-Don't apologise.Forget about Rei. What happened to  _you._ " 

"Nagisa and I were watching a movie. And then he got all sad and asked me why Chigusa wasn't around anymore, y'know with sad eyes and trembling lips. But I broke when he thought it was his fault. If anything, it was my fault for not protecting him better. Haru, I just wished I was a better father," Makoto sighed forlornly. Haru's scowl increased tenfold. 

"You're a great father." Haru snapped. "It's her fault. You and Nagisa have not done anything wrong. Do you want me to call Rin?" 

"No, no! It's okay," Makoto said hastily, "I'm fine!" 

"You're not, Makoto." Haru said pointedly. Haru huffed and walked over to Makoto. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and rested his head against Makoto's chest. 

"It's okay," Haru whispered. Makoto tucked his face in the juncture of Haru's neck and shoulder, weeping into the material there. Haru stroked his back soothingly with one hand, while the other was wound tightly around Makoto's waist, holding him there while he cried. 

"Haru, I'm sorry," Makoto apologised when he stopped crying. His voice sounded a little hoarse, and Haru made him sit down on his couch. Haru went to make him some tea, and returned soon after. He thrust the warm mug in Makoto's hands, taking the place on the couch next to him. He pressed into Makoto's side, silently offering comfort. 

"Haru," Makoto opened his mouth but promptly shut it again. He seemed to be struggling with his words for a while, and Haru didn't want to put any pressure on him, so he stared at his knees. Makoto's hands were wrapped around the warm mug, and he brought them down to rest on his own knees. 

"Nagisa just kept asking me all these questions y'know. Like what happened to Chigusa, and why didn't she love us anymore. It's really hard to explain the concept of infidelity to your kindergartener!" Makoto laughed humourlessly, and Haru made the tiniest noise at the back of his throat to give the indication that he was listening to the story. "Then he asked me if it was his fault, and I dunno why but I just teared up. But then, he tells me it's okay to cry and he cries too, and it's all just a real mess. I want to give him a normal family with a mother and a father. I sometimes forget how hurt he must have been when I practically wrenched him away from his mother." Makoto sounded absolutely self-loathing by now, and Haru didn't want him to feel this way. 

"It's not your fault." Haru murmured quietly. He finally looked up at Makoto's face, stunned by the raw emotion on it. There were still a few tears leaking out of his eyes, but he made no effort to wipe them away. Haru took the mug out of Makoto's trembling hands and gripped them. He looked into Makoto's eyes, hoping to convey everything he wasn't able to with words. Makoto seemed to understand; he wiped his face with his sleeve, and rested his head on Haru's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Haru-chan." 

Haru couldn't find it in himself to correct him. He kissed the top of Makoto's hair and pressed the side of his face into it. Makoto sighed tiredly, removing his hands from Haru's to rub his tired eyes. 

"Maybe you should go to sleep, Makoto." Haru stood up and led Makoto to his bedroom. Once he was under the covers, he kissed Makoto softly on the lips. Makoto's hand reached up to card through Haru's hair. When they separated, Haru quickly pecked his forehead, whispered a quick 'goodnight', and shut the door behind him. An idea struck him as he made his way out of Makoto's apartment, grabbing Makoto's keys from where they were hanging on the wall next to the door. 

\--

Makoto woke up to the smell of eggs frying. Which was odd because: a) Nagisa couldn't cook, b) He wasn't at Haru's, c) nobody had access to his apartment but him and Nagisa. 

He threw the covers off and slipped into his bedroom slippers, shuffling out of his bedroom. 

"Daddy, you're up!" Was the first thing he heard when he left his room. Nagisa bounced over to him, stumbling into his knees. Makoto 'oofed' and picked Nagisa up. Nuzzling his nose with Nagisa's, he smiled sunnily at his happy son. 

"What's going on, bud?" He asked. 

"Uncle Haru came in to wake me up. Then me, and he and Rei-chan made you breakfast! Because you've been so sad lately," Nagisa explained. The worry on Nagisa's face ate at Makoto's heart. He walked over to the kitchen with Nagisa in his arms, setting him down at one of the chairs next to his own. Haru had his back turned when Makoto came into the kitchen, an excited Rei pressing into Haru's side, trying to catch a glimpse of what his father was cooking on the stove. 

Haru whipped around when he heard Makoto talking to Nagisa, eyes softening at the sight of the giggling father-and-son duo. The two had been through a lot last night, and they deserved to take it easy. 

"I called your work, by the way. Said you had to extend your leave for one more day. The nurse said okay." Haru said. Makoto thanked him and thanked him once more when he placed a plate of breakfast in front of him. 

"Eat up," Haru said. "We're going swimming."

Makoto began to eat quickly, smiling a few bites in, because the breakfast was delicious. As expected of Haru. 

\--

The pool wasn't that crowded that day, thankfully. After all it was a weekday, even though school was out for the past two weeks. After they got changed, Nagisa and Rei dove into the water, while Haru and Makoto stayed at the edge of the shallow edge of the pool. Normally, Haru would branch off and swim by himself, but he decided to hover around Makoto. 

"You don't have to put on a brave face in front of me, Makoto." 

"I know. But Nagisa is here. And that little boy is more perceptive than you think." Makoto commented. Haru allowed himself to crack a tiny smile. 

"He gets that from someone." Haru replied, giving Makoto a side-eye. 

"Well, duh. I'm his father." Makoto retorted. Haru flicked water at him and swam off towards the children, who he'd been watching closely until now. Makoto groaned and swam after him, muscles stretching deliciously for Haru to see as he glided about in the water. Apparently, Haru wasn't the only one who noticed, because the gigging of some of the mothers who came with their children could be heard. Nagisa noticed it too, because he cocked his head to the side in questioning. 

"Uncle Haru! Why are those ladies giggling?" He questioned innocently. 

"Your father is a very handsome man." Haru mumbled. Nagisa's eyes brightened and he bounced about. 

"He is! He is! Daddy is the handsomest man in the world!" Nagisa exclaimed brightly. Haru nodded a little too eagerly for his character and Makoto let out a high-pitched whine. 

"Haru!" He spluttered in embarrassment, but Haru faced him with his usual stoic face, and began to entertain Rei and Nagisa. Makoto gave in and joined them, laughing wholeheartedly as Nagisa yelped and scrambled away from Haru who was trying to splash water on Nagisa and Rei. Looking at the group of three with him, Makoto was sure he could say that they were his  _family_. And he could say it proudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im proud i wrote this in one sitting bc i have a terrible attention span

**Author's Note:**

> ok haru might seem ooc here, but two things: this is how i imagine him as a dad  
> and he has established to himself that he plays for the other team
> 
> this is also how i imagine rei as a kid.
> 
> any reigisa in the fic is purely platonic duh, cos they're kiddos
> 
> while rei is adopted, nagisa is NOT. nagisa's mom/ makoto's ex-wife is a canon character and will be making an appearance soon


End file.
